The Lover's Moon
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to my story Child of the Vampire's Blood. It happens about nine months before the main story begins, detailing Kaname and Yuki's 'marriage ceremony'


Kaname smiled tenderly at Yuki. Sara had recently been brought down, Takuma had been freed, and all was as it should be. For the fist time since Yuki's awakening, he was going to allow himself his urges. If Yuki allowed it. They had recently spoken of becoming mates, and Yuki knew nothing about it. She'd followed Kaname's instructions, buying a white silk nightgown. Currently, he was in the bedroom waiting for her to change. He had sent everyone, even Seiren away for the night.

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing the white silk over her leg subconsciously. "How do I look onii-sama?" she asked timidly.

Kaname merely smiled and picked her up bridal-style. "It suits you quite well" he refrained from saying that it hugged her figure in all the right places, and that she looked unbelievably sexy in it.

"So... how do we become mates?" she asked curiously "Theres a ceremony right?"

He nodded, laying her on the bed "Yes...And it is about to begin" he sat over her, one hand on the other side of her, preventing an escape. He leaned down and kissed her gently, allowing one hand to trail across her side, pressing lightly at the silk.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "O-Onii-sama?" she asked, gently pushing him away. Instead of raising his eyes to look at her, he moved his lips to her neck, trailing kisses across her throat. "O-Onii-sama, is this.. the ceremony?"

In response, his hand tightened around her bosom. His touch hot through the thin silk of her gown. Yuki gasped as she began to understand. With great care, he stroked her breast, his lips moving to pull one of the straps from her shoulder. His warm fingers quickly pulled the other strap off, giving him access to her bare chest.

Gently, Kaname's lips encircled one of her breast's, gently suckling on her nipple. Yuki arched and clung onto his back, her nails digging into him. A small groan sounded from her lips as he continued, using his fangs to graze her nipple and lightly bite it. Her groan was like music to him and he rose swiftly, pulling his dress shirt off and returning to merge his mouth with her other breast.

He was moving slow despite his body's cry for her. He had waited so long for this. He wanted her, but he wouldn't harm her in the process. Besides, humans went to lengths to make their weddings special, and so could he. He wanted this to go just right. She needed to want it as much as he did, so until then, arousing her was his job.

Yuki groaned and clung to his bare back. Kaname's pants were still on and she vaguely wondered what his pants concealed from her. She groaned as he bit her again. This time though, she felt something strange. The space between her legs felt...wet.

Fuled by her groans, he pulled her gown completely off, revealing her body to him. He reached one hand out, lightly stroking her bare stomach. The sight of her body like that made his member harden considerably. He felt something pull at his pants and he looked down, seeing her fragile hands fumbling with the button and zipper.

Kaname smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly. As he kissed her, he removed his pants and boxers, rising briefly to let the garments fall on the floor. He broke the kiss, allowing her to open her eyes as he positioned himself on top of her.

Yuki felt herself tremble at the sight of him over her. There was no turning back from this point. It felt... so exciting, yet terrifying. Her 'Human Body' classes told her this was going to hurt... but she didn't want it too... Her thoughts were broken as she felt something press against the space between her legs.

A fraction of a second later, Kaname's lips met hers. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Yuki replied in a trembling nod.

"I'll be as gentle as I can.." he murmured before his lips met her's again. As their lips met, he pushed himself into her, as gently as he could. Once buried in her tight, warm depths, he lay still, waiting for her trembling to subside.

Yuki's world was a blur for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, as her body seared in pain. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Kaname and kissed him again.

At her signal, Kaname began to move slowly in her, moving a little deeper each time. His breathing grew labored as he pulled out of her, only to start again. She was so tight... and deep... and warm... He moved deeper into her, slowly loosing his restraint. He was attempting to watch himself, to ensure he didn't harm her, as he thrust deeper and rougher.

Yuki groaned at his thrusts deep inside her, her walls tightening around him to invite him deeper in her. He quickly obliged her body's offer, thrusting rougher, his hard member toughing her most sensitive spot.

He was rewarded as she screamed in pleasure. "O-Onii-sama!" Swiftly, he silenced her cry, turning it into a moan as he kissed her. He pulled away to look at her.

"I'm close..." he whispered huskily, his eyes becoming veiled in the pleasure of her depths. He had barely warned her before he stiffened, his body releasing its seed deep in her.

Yuki moaned at his warm release, her own body cumming seconds later. Her breathing became heavy pants as she stared up at her onii-sama... no...her husband.

Kaname locked his gaze with her's, before pulling out of her and laying beside his bride. Kaname pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Her breathing had calmed, and he could tell she was already asleep. "Sleep well... Yuki.." he murmured.


End file.
